Memento
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Les gens sont comme les arbres, ils ont des racines. Mais il arrive, parfois, que les gens perdent, ou oublient leurs racines.
Yo !

En fait, ceci est l'OS d'hier (ou tout à l'heure, selon les points de vue), mais comme j'étais au théâtre (voir Sur les cendres en avant, allez-y, c'est trop bien !) je n'ai pas pu l'écrire avant minuit. Donc voilà.

Pour la semaine de l'OS, sur le thème Labyrinthe et macaron, proposé par la sublime BakaNH qui donne toujours des thèmes cools !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Les gens sont comme les arbres, ils ont des racines.

En grandissant, ils s'éloignent de leurs racines, et poussent leurs branches jusqu'au ciel.

C'est le cours normal des choses.

Mais il arrive, parfois, que les gens perdent, ou oublient leurs racines.

.

.

.

« Dis, grand-mère, qu'est-ce qui arrive aux Hommes qui perdent leurs racines ?

—Ils tombent, mon enfant. On ne va nulle part, si on ne vient de nulle part.

—Et comment ils font pour les perdre ? Ils sont bêtes !

—Oui, mon enfant. Mais c'est facile, de se laisser avoir par la vie. N'oublie jamais les traditions de ton peuple, et tout ira bien pour toi. Si tu oublies …

—Je tomberais ?

—Pire encore, petite fille. Si tu perds tes racines, tu tomberas, mais si jamais tu viens à les oublier, un abîme s'ouvrira sous tes pieds, et le Labyrinthe t'engloutira.

—Mais je ne veux pas !

—Ne crains rien, fille de la chaleur et de l'amour, ne crains rien. Apporte-moi plutôt les louzieh, et viens goûter avec moi ce bout du pays que nous n'oublierons pas.

—Oui, grand-mère. »

.

.

.

« Nous sommes un peuple d'amour, Kairi, c'est l'amour qui doit gouverner tes choix. Ainsi le veut la tradition. Les imbéciles te diront que les louzieh sont fait de sucre et d'amande, c'est faux. Les louzieh sont faits d'amour. »

.

.

.

Kairi alluma un encens, le cœur lourd. La portrait de sa grand-mère lui faisait face. Elle soupira un grand coup, tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Le silence de la grande maison la terrifiait.

« Grand-mère, je te promets de ne jamais oublier les traditions de notre peuple. Mes racines, c'est toi. »

.

.

.

« Eh, Riku. Elle est mignonne, Kairi, non ?

—Cette fille ? Non, je t'en prie Sora, elle est trop bizarre. Elle parle d'esprits qui n'existent pas, invoque des légendes perdues … Je me demande si elle est pas folle, tiens.

—Ah ouais ? Moi, elle me semble plutôt sympa. »

C'est vrai qu'elle était spéciale, dans son genre. Ses vêtements sortaient tout droit d'une autre époque, et elle parlait à très peu de gens. Mais Sora ne l'avait jamais vue faire du mal à qui que ce soit, depuis deux ans qu'il était dans sa classe, alors elle ne devait pas être mauvaise. Et puis, elle était vraiment jolie.

.

« Salut, Kairi ! »

Elle se retourna, un peu surprise, pour faire face à un garçon de sa classe. Sora, si elle se souvenait bien.

« Oui ?

—C'était pour … euhm, tu sais, tu parles pas beaucoup en classe mais … t'as l'air sympa, donc, je me demandais si … tu voudrais pas aller boire un café, ou un truc dans le genre. Avec moi. »

Elle sourit à la maladresse de son comparse. Il avait l'air gentil, se dit-elle. Est-ce qu'elle était si peu bavarde que ça ?

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Justement, les feuilles de thé que j'ai mises à sécher doivent être bonnes à infuser. Tu aimes le thé ? »

Sora acquiesça vivement, un peu surpris qu'elle propose aussi naturellement à un type qu'elle connaissait à peine de venir chez elle. Elle n'était même pas asociale, alors. Elle commença à marcher, et il s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, cherchant à engager la conversation.

« Dis-moi, Kairi … tu fais toujours sécher ton thé toi-même ? Tu l'achètes où ?

—J'ai un théier dans mon potager. À l'herboristerie ils vendent des plantes séchées, mais je n'y vais que pour celles qui ne peuvent pas du tout se cultiver ici. Traditionnellement, on ne doit boire que ce que l'on cultive, parce que ça peut influer tes énergies.

—Comment ça ?

—Eh bien, au cours de leur croissance et de leur récolte, les plantes sont très sensibles aux énergies de leur cultivateur, et une fois qu'elles sont coupées, elles les gardent en elle. Hors, être en contact direct avec l'énergie d'un inconnu peut être néfaste pour l'esprit. C'est comme les pierres, tu ne peux pas les prêter sans les avoir purifiées.

—Ah. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de bois, et Kairi se mit à marmonner, la paume contre l'entrée.

« Aux esprits qui vivent entre ces murs, je rentre chez moi. J'apporte ici un homme, du nom de Sora. Il est bon, puissiez-vous l'accepter. »

Et elle entra. À l'instant qu'il foula le sol de la demeure, Sora crut pénétrer dans un autre monde. Tout n'était que couleurs chaudes, sur les murs, de lourdes tapisseries et au sol un parquet brun-rouge. Depuis le plafond pendaient des paniers d'osier débordant de plantes sèches ou vives. Les fenêtres aux vitres colorées jetaient partout une lumière douce et suffisante, quoiqu'il restait çà et là des zones d'ombre. Juste à sa droite, se tenait une sorte d'autel. Un cadre de fer forgé embrassait un renfoncement du mur, où étaient reposés pêle-mêle une photographie, un encensoir et divers objets.

Kairi salua la photographie, et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à une salle rectangulaire sans plafond, d'où on entendait étrangement le bruit de la mer.

Elle lui servit ce jour-là le meilleur thé qu'il avait jamais bu, accompagné de louzieh.

.

.

.

« … et c'est comme cela que, pour la toute première fois, l'Esprit de l'eau terrassa l'Esprit du feu. »

Tous écoutaient attentivement la jeune femme qui achevait son récit d'une voix posée. Sora, plus particulièrement, se délectait de sa voix, et, autant qu'il l'écoutait, il la regardait. Les flammèches remontant du feu de camp semblaient vouloir caresser la peau de Kairi. Comme les doigts du châtains, insatisfaits d'être ainsi enfoncés dans la large poche d'un sweater à capuche. Depuis qu'il lui avait adressé la parole la première fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Contrairement à lui, sûrement. Simplement, elle s'était ouverte à plus de gens. Sans surprise, il l'avait vue se diriger vers des études un peu obscures à ses yeux. Elle avait trouvé un maître, qui lui enseignait non seulement tout ce qu'il savait sur les esprits et l'ouverture de l'âme, mais aussi sur les propriétés des pierres et des plantes, la concoction de pommades … s'il avait bien compris, une sorte de médecine traditionnelle.

Lui, était apprenti chez un pâtissier-confiseur extravagant. S'il était incroyablement petit, ses oreilles, pour le coup, étaient incroyablement grandes (et sa voix incroyablement haute). Songeant à cela, Sora plongea la main dans son sac et en ressortit une boîte de carton assez banale, et l'ouvrit.

« Eh, les gars ! Le patron m'a laissé garder les macarons que j'ai faits, comme ils ne présentaient pas bien. Mais ils sont bons quand même, hein ! »

Les quelques personnes présentes rirent, et ils firent passer la boîte. Il tapota de l'épaule Kairi, alors qu'elle allait se servir, et lui tendit un macaron joliment emballé.

« Tiens. J'en ai fait un à la fleur d'oranger, comme je sais que t'aimes bien ça.

—Merci. C'est marrant, on dirait les louzieh de ma grand-mère …

—En fait, c'est la même chose, sensiblement. C'est juste pas la même origine. »

Elle le remercia encore, et croqua dans la pâtisserie sucrée. Ça sentait l'amande et la fleur d'oranger. Comme les louzieh, elle pensa. Puis elle secoua la tête. Mais ce ne sont pas des louzieh. C'est bien simple. Les macarons n'appartiennent pas à son peuple, c'est tout.

.

.

.

La bicyclette avançait dans un bruit métallique, masqué par le fou-rire de Kairi, qui se marrait, se bâfrait comme une vache, à voir Sora peiner autant à las transporter tous les deux. Finalement, elle descendit du porte-bagage, sous le regard intrigué du garçon.

« Tu me fais de la peine, se justifia-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai deux jambes, comme tout le monde. Je sais marcher.

—Mais j'avais envie …

—De galérer pendant une heure à faire un trajet qui prend à peine vingt minutes à pieds ?

—Non, c'était pour … créer une ambiance.

—Comment ça ? »

Elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration, et sut que le moment qu'elle craignait tant était arrivé. Elle s'y était préparé longtemps. Il la regardait avec des yeux si sincères que ça lui faisait mal.

« Kairi … je suis amoureux de toi. »

Elle s'en doutait, bien sûr. Mais l'entendre à voix haute lui coupa le souffle. Il dut prendre son silence pour autre chose qu'il n'était, et se pencha vers elle. Il allait l'embrasser. Son corps se chauffait à cette idée. Elle devait le repousser. Le rouge lui montait déjà aux joues, elle sentait Sora respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais bordel, elle en avait juste tellement envie. Il allait l'embrasser, elle devait lui dire non, elle devait se reculer, elle ne voulait pas bon sang les lèvres de Sora étaient si tentantes belles attirantes roses douces et tellement, tellement … posées sur les siennes. Elle crut exploser. Brûler, se consumer comme une cigarette. Mourir, plusieurs fois. Il l'avait embrassé. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle adorait ça. Elle aurait voulu continuer des années à l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle le repoussa. Il semblait perdu. Presque autant qu'elle. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, le souffle court, pas vraiment sûre de comment expliquer ce qu'elle voulait sans lui faire de faux espoirs. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Et depuis longtemps, par-dessus le marché. Mais il y avait ses racines, qu'elle devait préserver. Son peuple, la mémoire de sa grand-mère. L'aimer, c'était déjà trop.

« Je suis désolée, Sora mais … je peux pas. »

Tout à coup, un abîme s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, et elle sentit une obscurité l'engloutir.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux – elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés, pourtant – tout ce qui l'entourait lui était étranger. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

Une petite fille aux airs d'ange lui sourit. Qui était-elle ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'enfante s'approcha d'elle, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus bouger. Elle commença à paniquer.

« C'est difficile, hein ? »

La voix de la fille était claire et minérale, comme l'eau des montagnes. Après une pause, elle poursuivit. Son sourire léger ne la quittait pas.

« De se sentir impuissant. D'être impuissant. Je l'ai longtemps été moi aussi. Alors je te comprends. Mais ce Labyrinthe est le mien, maintenant. »

Labyrinthe ? Cela lui disait quelque chose … Un des sept labyrinthes des princesses ? Un des treize labyrinthes des ténèbres ? Le labyrinthe du faune mystique ? Mais qu'irait-elle faire ici ? Si elle avait pu, elle aurait froncé les sourcils. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé.

« Tu n'y comprends rien, pas vrai ? Personne n'y comprend rien, de toute façon. Si je te dis « Souviens-toi », ça t'aide ? Non, bien sûr. Je suis l'esprit du Labyrinthe Memento. Tu es ici parce que tu as oublié tes racines, ma chère. »

Comment ça, oublié ses racines ? Elle avait tout conservé de son peuple, de sa grand-mère. Tout ! Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ait oublié. Rien d'important, au moins. Mais le problème, quand on oublie quelque chose, c'est bien qu'on ne s'en souvient pas.

« Il y a plusieurs salles, ici. Des centaines, des milliers, deux. Cela dépend des jours, je dirais. De mon humeur. Les autres labyrinthes sont plutôt simples, tu sais. Il suffit de trouver la sortie. Avec un minimum de réflexion et de la chance, on y arrive vite. Ici, tout ne dépend que de toi. Il n'y a pas de sortie. Ce que tu dois trouver, Kairi, c'est toi-même. Ce que tu as oublié. Quand tu auras la réponse, appelle mon nom, « Naminé », et je viendrai. Tu as trois chances. Si tu réussis, je te renverrai chez toi. Si tu échoues, tu devras m'assister dans ma tâche pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que tu te fondes en moi. Tu as bien compris ? »

Kairi mit un temps avant de comprendre que la petite fille attendait une réponse. Elle fit vibrer ses cordes vocales, en parfait état.

« Oui.

—Bien. Alors le Memento peut commencer ! »

Et on l'engloutit de nouveau.

.

Elle marchait dans une rue bien connue, quoiqu'elle n'y soit jamais allée. C'était la ville natale de sa grand-mère. Elle savait que par là, il y avait un temple et de l'autre côté la fontaine sacrée de Dunyazade. Et juste sur sa gauche, la maison dans laquelle sa grand-mère s'était mariée. Était-ce une des salles du labyrinthe ? Elle s'avança vers la demeure, le pas silencieux. Le début d'été se faisait sentir. Elle entra, et nul ne sembla remarquer sa présence. Sur la table se dressait un somptueux banquet aux odeurs d'épices et de viandes. Elle remarqua les louzieh, sur un plateau d'argent ciselé. Ç'avait toujours été le dessert préféré de sa grand-mère, alors. Tous étaient vêtus de blanc, et discutaient avec animation. Cependant, nul ne touchait la nourriture. Elle entendit des bribes de conversations.

« Tu as vraiment rêvé de lui, alors ?

—Bah oui, cruchasse, sinon on se fiancerait pas !

—Hey dis pas ça ! Je me suis fiancée et mariée sans rêve, et mon couple se porte très bien !

—Je sais bien, je sais bien. De toute façon, les livres disent bien que le cœur sait ! »

Le soleil disparut, et alors on se jeta presque sur la nourriture. Un éclair sembla traverser Kairi, qui se mit à appeler, toujours sans se faire entendre :

« Naminé ! Naminé ! »

Et l'enfant apparut à ses côtés.

« Quoi ? Tu as déjà la réponse ? Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as oublié.

—Le jeûne de printemps, j'étais censée le commencer cette année, et je n'en ai rien fait.

—Stupide ! Si on envoyait chez moi toutes celles qui oublient un jeûne ou une fête, on n'en aurait pas fini ! Tu n'as plus que deux essais, cherche encore ! »

Et elle fut propulsée autre part, douloureusement. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été endormie pour le premier changement. Elle se trouvait chez elle, mais la décoration était différente. Il n'y avait pas d'autel. Elle comprit rapidement, elle était dans un de ses souvenirs, du temps où sa grand-mère était encore vivante. Elle chercha quelque part une présence, quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié. Mais tout était pareil à sa mémoire, rien de moins, rien de plus. Elle entendit des voix. Dans une petite salle éclairée de jaune, se tenait un couple assez jeune, entouré d'une aura sombre. Et, juste en face, une femme mûre. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, ils portaient tous trois les couleurs de son peuple. Dans les bras de la jeune femme, une façon de paquet remuait. Un bébé. Elle le tendit à l'autre femme.

« Écoute, Maman, je ne peux vraiment pas m'en occuper.

—Bien, mon enfant. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

—Elle a nom Kairi.

—Je saurai lui donner l'amour que vous n'avez pas. »

La plus âgée prit le bambin, qui aussitôt fut recouvert de lumière. Ses parents ! C'étaient ses parents, et la femme, c'était sa grand-mère ! Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. Alors elle appela.

«Naminé ! Naminé ! »

Et, encore une fois, la petite fille apparut.

« Bien, tu m'appelles de nouveau. As-tu cette fois compris ?

—Oui, Naminé. Ce sont mes parents, que j'ai oubliés. J'ai manqué de piété filiale.

—Tu n'es vraiment pas très intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus qu'une chance, Kairi. Ne la gaspille pas comme tu as gaspillé les deux autres. Je n'éprouve aucune joie à enfermer les gens ici. »

Et à nouveau, elle changea de lieu. Voici que s'étendait devant elle un paysage qu'elle connaissait bien. La clairière des sages, entourée d'une grand et épaisse forêt de conifères. Encore un souvenir. Parce qu'elle devait se souvenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé, dans les deux autres salles ? Quelle leçon n'avait-elle pas tirée ? Que n'avait-elle pas vu ? Sur l'herbe grasse, une tenture était installée, et sur cette tenture, quelques gâteaux, et du thé. Elle, enfant, suivait un papillon, quand sa grand-mère l'appela.

« Kairi ! Ma petite, dis-moi, sais-tu de quoi sont faits les louzieh que j'aime tant ?

—D'amande et de sucre grand-mère.

—Pas seulement, ma petite.

—Et de fleur d'oranger ?

—Non, Kairi, bien plus que cela. Dans les louzieh, il y a l'essence de notre peuple, qui doit gouverner tes choix et tes actions, quelque chose de très précieux.

—Hm … de l'huile ? »

La vieille femme rit un peu, puis reprit.

« Non, mon enfant, non. Il y a … »

Et le noir se fit tout autour de Kairi. Quoi ? Quelle était cette chose qui devait guider ses choix ? La morale ? Pourquoi y aurait-il de la morale dans des gâteaux ? Le parfum ? Mais comment se laisser gouverner par une épice ?

Alors, les images dans sa tête se succédèrent. La cuisine avec sa grand-mère, le goût du jasmin et de l'amande. Et puis, dans sa bouche, le goût du macaron de Sora. Il était différent des louzieh, vraiment. Pour un novice, c'était sûrement semblable, mais elle connaissait la différence de goût, de texture. Pourtant, cette fois, les deux semblaient essentiellement liés. Mais que venait faire Sora ici, en premier lieu ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec ses racines ! Les deux pâtisseries avaient la même essence. Le même goût de … de quoi ? Le même goût d'une chose qui n'a pas de goût. L'image des yeux de sa grand-mère. Les yeux de Sora. Les mots de sa grand-mère. Les mots de Sora. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, et elle hurla, murmura :

« Naminé ! Naminé ! »

Et l'enfante vint se pencher sur elle, toujours souriante.

« Kairi, sais-tu pourquoi on m'appelle Naminé ?

—Non …

—Cela ressemble à _namida_ , larme. Si tu as trouvé ce que tu as oublié, alors mon nom coule parmi les larmes de tes joues. Alors ?

—Je suis Kairi, fille de l'amour et de la chaleur. C'est l'amour de l'autre qui doit me guider, Naminé. L'amour pour le mari vu en songe ou non, l'amour pour l'enfant dont on est ou non la mère, l'amour pour les gens, e général, qu'on offre en gâteau, d'ici ou d'ailleurs. Mon amour pour Sora, qu'il vienne de mon peuple ou non.

—Bien. Alors c'est maintenant que je te quitte. C'est triste, si les gens restent avec moi ils sont malheureux, mais si je les aide à trouver le bonheur je dois aussitôt les rejeter. Tu t'es souvenu. Félicitations. Tu n'as plus besoin d'un Memento. »

Elle voulut remercier la petite fille, mais tout ce qui l'entourait se dissipa en brumes, qui s'évaporèrent aussi vite.

.

Elle était revenue exactement où et quand elle était avant le Memento. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais ses yeux étaient humides. Sora la regardait, blessé. Et elle se mit à rire, rire encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Sora n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Il alla pour partir, mais une main le retint, et un sourire vint se planter sur ses lèvres. Pas le sien, de sourire. Le sourire d'une jolie rousse – putain elle l'embrassait. Elle se détacha de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et elle l'embrassa encore. Sora était absolument et complètement perdu. Mais elle perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux à lui, et il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave, au final. Après tout, ça faisait quand même plus de trois heures qu'il attendait qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose.

.

.

.

Voilà !

Enfin fini !

J'espère que vous aurez aimé, dites-moi tout ça !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
